The Hogwartface
by Yummy Yume
Summary: Two-Shot slash. Hogwartface est une nouveauté dans le monde des sorciers, cette application qu'on achète au prix de 3 mornilles...
1. Être enceinte et avoir envie de sexe

J'ai lu quelques fictions écrite à la manière de facebook et j'ai trouvé ça très drôle ! En espérant que ça vous plaise autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire ! ^^

**Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages sont à notre déesse à tous, la grange JKR**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwartface, le nouveau phénomène ! <strong>par Rita Skeeter

Hogwartface_ est une nouveauté dans le monde des sorciers, cette application qu'on achète au prix de 3 mornilles s'installe sur une vitre de format A5. Elle a été inventé par un sorcier anonyme qui s'est arrangé avec les jumeaux Weasley pour la commercialisé. Il existe également une extension à installer sur sa baguette, appelé _Hogwartface mobile_._

_Condition pour s'inscrire : Avoir été élève à Poudlard au moins une année._ **_Plus d'informations en page 4._**

.

**Hermione Granger** a pas envie de sortir…

(**Ginny Weasley** aime ça)

**Ginny Weasley** Pourquoi ?

**Hermione Granger** J'ai passé ma journée en pyjama et j'ai pas envie de m'habiller

**Harry Potter** C'est lequel de pyjama ?

**Ginny Weasley** En quoi ça te regarde ?

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Ron Wealsey** Oui, en quoi ça te regarde ?

**Hermione Granger** C'est celui que tu m'as offert, je suis trop bien dedans.

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

.

**Ron Weasley** Bientôt la rentrée, j'ai pas envie de voir la sale tête de la fouine… et d'être à nouveau submergé par les devoirs!

(**Harry Potter**, **Ginny Weasley** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** Je ne te permets pas la belette !

**Ron Weasley** T'inquiètes je me permets tout seul

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

.

**Pansy Parkinson** a écrit sur le mur de **Hermione Granger**

Je vais sur le chemin de traverse demain vers 14 heures, tu veux venir avec Ginny ?

(**Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça)

**Ginny Weasley** Je suis partante

**Hermione Granger** On se retrouve là-bas

**Ron Weasley** Les filles… Depuis quand vous fraternisez avec l'ennemie ?

(**Harry Potter**, **Draco Malfoy** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça)

**Harry Potter** j'en reviens pas…

**Draco Malfoy** Tu es passé du coté obscur Pansy !

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** c'est pas plutôt à moi de dire ça ?

**Hermione Granger** Arrêtez de polluer mon mur !

**Ginny Weasley** Vous avez pas intérêt à nous fliquer !

(**Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça)

**Pansy Parkinson** On fait ce qu'on veut !

.

**Hermione Granger** a donné une baffe à Ron Weasley

(**Draco Malfoy**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Ginny Weasley** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Ginny Weasley** Qu'est-ce-qu'il a encore fait ?

**Hermione Granger** Il s'est mis en tête de me « raisonner » à propos de Pansy

.

**Ginny Weasley** est maintenant fan de _Tout plaquer pour aller élever des licornes multicolores au Zimbabwe_

**Ron Weasley** Pourquoi le Zimbabwe ?

**Ginny Weasley** est désespérée par son frère…

.

**Hermione Granger** et **Ginny Weasley** sont maintenant fan de _Yaoi_

(**Ginny Weasley** aime ça)

**Ron Weasley** C'est quoi ? Et comment ça se fait que Ginny soit au courant ?

**Hermione Granger** C'est un concept que tu ne comprendrais pas

**Harry Potter** Laisse tomber Ron, même moi je sais pas ce que c'est…

(**Ginny Weasley** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** Je vous connaissais pas comme ça les filles… Si vous voulez Théo et moi on peut vous faire une petite séance

(**Ginny Weasley** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça)

**Théodore Nott** Vas-y doucement Blaise, je sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

**Blaise Zabini** T'inquiètes Théo, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire

**Ginny Weasley** Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller jusque-là, on préfère les relations platoniques

**Théodore Nott** Je crois que j'ai capté le truc et c'est hors de question Blaise ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet !

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** Zut, alors !

.

**Ginny Weasley **aime qu'Hermione Granger lui fasse découvrir la musique moldu !

(**Hermione Granger**, **Harry Potter **et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Hermione Granger **I love you baby

**Ginny Weasley **And if it's quite all right

**Hermione Granger **I need you baby

**Ginny Weasley **To warm a lonely night

**Hermione Granger **I love you baby

**Ginny Weasley **Trust in me when I say

**Hermione Granger **Oh pretty baby

**Ginny Weasley **Don't bring me down I pray

**Hermione Granger **Oh pretty baby

**Ginny Weasley **Now that I found you stay

**Hermione Granger **And let me love you baby

**Ginny Weasley **Let me love you

**Draco Malfoy** Je sais que vous m'aimez mais tout le monde n'est pas obligé de le savoir

(**Blaise Zabini**, **Pansy Parkinson **et **Théodore Nott **aiment ça)

**Hermione Granger **Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Malfoy !

**Ginny Weasley **Tu risquerais d'être déçu

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

.

**Ron Weasley** Demain c'est la rentrée… C'est quand les prochaines vacances ?

(**Harry Potter**, **Dean Thomas**, **Neville Londubat** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)

.

**Blaise Zabini** est maintenant fan de _Quand on y pense, Dickinson c'est vachement incestueux comme nom…_**(1)**

**Ron Weasley** Pourquoi ?

**Blaise Zabini** Parce que Dick in son

(**Draco Malfoy** aime ça)

**Ron Weasley** Non je vois pas

**Blaise Zabini **Cherches sur un traducteur !

**Harry Potter** Blaise t'es dégueulasse !

**Pansy Parkinson** J'avoue !

.

**Draco Malfoy** SEVERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! Je t'en supplie ! Reviens enseigner les potions !

(**Blaise Zabini**, **Théodore Nott**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 64 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Harry Potter** C'est la vie Malfoy !

**Draco Malfoy** Fais Attention Potter ou tu vas te retrouver avec tous les Serpentard sur le dos !

**Blaise Zabini** C'est pas déjà le cas ?

(**Draco Malfoy**, **Théodore Nott**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 64 autres personnes aiment ça)

.

**Harry Potter** songe à faire du tri dans ses amis…

.

**Ginny Weasley** est maintenant fan de _Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un serpentard fréquentable ! Ah non, c'était un Griffondor déguisé !_

(**Ron Weasley**, **George Weasley**, **Lee Jordan** et 60 autres personnes aiment ça)

.

**Lavande Brown** a identifié **Parvati Patil** comme étant _sa sœur_

**Lavande Brown** a identifié **Padma Patil** comme étant _sa sœur_

**Lavande Brown** est maintenant _mariée_ à **Parvati Patil**

**Lavande Brown** a identifié **Romilda Vane** comme étant _sa sœur_

**Lavande Brown** a identifié **Seamus Finnigan** comme étant _son frère_

**Lavande Brown** a identifié **Dean Thomas** comme étant _son frère_

**Lavande Brown** a identifié **Neville Londubat** comme étant_ son frère_

**Ginny Weasley** Quelle famille !

(**Lavande Brown** aime ça)

.

**Blaise Zabini** est maintenant fan de _Être enceinte et avoir envie de sexe_

**Théodore Nott** Depuis quand tu peux tomber enceinte toi ?

**Blaise Zabini** Je te l'ai caché pendant 6 ans Théo mais maintenant tu peux savoir que je me travestie ! En réalité, je suis une gouine !

**Théodore Nott** Ah…

**Draco Malfoy** Pathétique…

**Pansy Parkinson** Irrécupérable…

.

**Harry Potter**, **Hermione Granger**, **Lee Jordan** et 60 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe _Suivre l'actualité de Blaise Zabini et connaître la vérité sur les Serpentard_

**Draco Malfoy** Mais on vous emmerde !

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

.

**Blaise Zabini** est maintenant fan de _Se promener avec une potion de jouissance dans son sac_

**Théodore Nott** Mais t'as finis de rejoindre des groupes dégueu !

.

**Draco Malfoy** a rejoint le groupe _Je suis beau, riche, intelligent et sang-pur !_

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger** Tu me fais pitié Malfoy…

.

**Hermione Granger** a écrit sur le mur de **Ron Weasley**

Tu as révisé pour le devoir de DCFM de demain ?

**Ron Weasley** C'est demain ?

**Draco Malfoy** Je ne veux pas rater la tête que tu feras quand Snape te rendra ton devoir

(**Blaise Zabini** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley** Je t'emmerde Malfoy !

.

**Ron Weasley** est maintenant _en couple_ avec **Lavande Brown**

(**Lavande Brown** aime ça)

.

**Blaise Zabini** est en _relation libre_ avec **Théodore Nott**

(**Draco Malfoy** aime ça)

**Théodore Nott** Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi !

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** Je sais que tu en as envie mon Théo d'amour !

**Théodore Nott** J'ai surtout envie de me pendre…

.

**Théodore Nott** cherche une corde désespérément

**Harry Potter** J'en ai une si tu veux mais il faudrait que tu me la rendes une fois que tu as finis, j'en ai besoin pour boucler ma valise

**Théodore Nott** Oh merci, Potter ! Tu me sauves la vie !

.

**Théodore Nott** est en _relation libre_ avec **Harry Potter**

**Harry Potter** Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi !

**Pansy Parkinson** Ça va pas recommencer !

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

.

**Harry Potter**, **Fred Weasley**, **Lee Jordan** et 153 autres personnes sont maintenant fan de _Sautez de joie en apprenant que les bouffons en pyjamas verts ont perdus leur match haut la main !_

**Draco Malfoy** Je suis sensé mal le prendre, c'est ça ?

.

**Draco Malfoy** aime préparer Halloween avec **Blaise Zabini**

(**Blaise Zabini**, **Théodore Nott**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 33 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Harry Potter** Qu'est-ce-que vous avez encore prévu comme coup foireux ?

**Blaise Zabini** Qui te dit que c'est un coup foireux ?

**Hermione Granger** Ce n'est peut-être pas foireux pour vous mais il y a de grandes chances pour que les autres élèves s'en prennent plein la figure !

**Luna Lovegood** Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, les nargols leur feront payer leurs méfaits

**Draco Malfoy** N'importe quoi !

.

**Blaise Zabini** a passé une très bonne soirée d'Haloween

(**Draco Malfoy**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Théodore Nott** et 33 autres personnes aiment ça)

.

**Hermione Granger** a très envie de pendre **Blaise Zabini** et **Draco Malfoy** dans un des cachots de Poudlard !

(**Ginny Weasley**, **Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley** et 238 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Ginny Weasley** Je pense que je vais t'aider

**Lavande Brown** Ça colle ! J'en ai plein les cheveux ! J'arrive pas à l'enlever !

**Parvati Patil** Les garçons vous n'avez plus que quelques secondes à vivre !

.

**Blaise Zabini** et **Draco Malfoy** ont rejoint le groupe _Les moldus fournissent la matière première et moi je fais des œuvres d'art_

(**Théodore Nott** aime ça)

**Draco Malfoy** Les moldus fournissent les carambars, moi je les fais fondre

**Blaise Zabini** et moi j'en fais des bombes !

.

**Harry Potter**, **Ginny Weasley**, **Lavande Brown** et 238 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe secret _Bons plans pour se venger des Serpentard_

**Théodore Nott** Je suis innocent !

**Pansy Parkinson** C'est pas juste, il n'y a que Blaise et Draco qui sont coupables !

.

**Harry Potter** est très content de son plan !

(**Ginny Weasley**, **Ron Weasley**, **Hermione Granger** et 59 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini** Je le sens pas votre coup, là !

**Ron Weasley** Normal y a rien à sentir !

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

.

**Harry Potter** est très contents de voir tous les Serpentard passer leur temps aux toilettes après avoir ingurgité les Pousse-Rikiki des jumeaux Weasley !

(**Lavande Brown**, **Ginny Weasley**, **Ron Weasley** et 59 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini** _via Hogwartface mobile_ Je me vengerai !

**Draco Malfoy**_ via Hogwartface mobile_ Attends je t'aide !

**Pansy Parkinson** _via Hogwartface mobile_ Moi aussi !

**Théodore Nott** _via Hogwartface mobile_ Je suis de la partie !

.

**Ginny Weasley**, **Cho Chang**, **Hannah Abbot** et 4 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe _Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle contre Serpentard_

.

**Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley**, **Hermione Granger** et 6 autres personnes participeront à l'évènement _Vacances de Noël à Poudlard_

**Draco Malfoy** et **Blaise Zabini** participeront à l'évènement _Vacances de Noël à Poudlard_

.

**Ron Weasley** ne parle plus à Harry Potter

**Hermione Granger** Moi aussi je n'en reviens pas mais quand même !

**Ron Weasley **Tu ne me feras pas changé d'avis c'est un traitre !

**Ginny Weasley** Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

**Ron Weasley** Il se passe que Harry et Drago se sont découvert une passion réciproque l'un pour l'autre !

**Ginny Weasley** …

.

**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malfoy** sont maintenant fan de _Le gui nous fais découvrir des choses qu'on ne soupçonnait pas…_

(**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malfoy** aiment ça)

.

**Ginny Weasley** est maintenant fan de _Ne tombe pas amoureux, saute d'un pont ça fait moins mal_

.

**Harry Potter** a écrit sur le mur de **Ron Weasley**

C'est la faute du gui !

**Ron Weasley** Sauf que maintenant tu sors avec lui !

**Draco Malfoy** Pas tout à fait

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

.

**Draco Malfoy** est maintenant en _relation libre_ avec **Harry Potter**

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

**Pansy Parkinson** Comment c'est arrivé ?

**Blaise Zabini** Ils se sont retrouvé en dessous du gui et malgré le fait que ce soit deux garçons persuadés d'être à 200% hétéro, ils se sont embrassés. Après 10 minutes d'apnée, ils ont accepté de revenir parmi les vivants et Harry a lâché un « J'adore tes lèvres » passionné. Ils ont passé le reste de la soirée collé l'un à l'autre !

**Théodore Nott** Ah ouais quand même…

**Draco Malfoy** Pas la peine d'écrire un roman !

**Harry Potter** On a le droit d'avoir une vie privée !

(**Draco Malfoy** aime ça)

.

**Harry Potter** a écrit sur le mur de **Draco Malfoy**

J'ai perdu mon livre de DCFM dans la salle sur demande

**Draco Malfoy** On se retrouve là-bas, je vais t'aider à le chercher

.

**Blaise Zabini** AVIS AUX AMATEURS DE YAOI, SEANCE SPECIALE DANS LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE. Acteurs principaux : **Harry Potter** et **Draco Malfoy**

**Draco Malfoy** _via Hogwartface mobile_ N'importe quoi Blaise, on va chercher son livre !

**Blaise Zabini** Mais bien sur Draco, comme si on allait vous croire !

.

**Blaise Zabini** est dégouté !

**Théodore Nott** Pourquoi ?

**Blaise Zabini** J'ai voulu entrer dans la salle sur demande quand les deux autres y étaient mais j'ai pas réussi alors j'ai attendu qu'ils sortent sauf que Draco n'était même pas décoiffé et Harry tenait son livre de DCFM dans la main ! La vie est injuste ! Je ne saurai jamais ce qui ce sera passé dans cette pièce !

**Draco Malfoy** Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'on a cherché son bouquin !

**Blaise Zabini** A d'autres Draco, je te connais !

.

**Harry Potter** est maintenant _en couple_ avec **Draco Malfoy**

(**Draco Malfoy** aime ça)

**Pansy Parkinson** Ça devient grave…

**Ron Weasley** Entièrement d'accord

.

**Blaise Zabini** Quelqu'un sait où est Draco ?

**Ron Weasley** Avec Harry

**Hermione Granger** Je les ai vus aller dans le parc il y a même pas cinq minutes

**Hermione Granger** Pourquoi ?

**Blaise Zabini** Je veux savoir où en est leur relation !

**Pansy Parkinson** Voyeur !

**Hermione Granger** Ils ont officialisés leur relation c'est tous ce qu'on sait

**Blaise Zabini** Justement je veux savoir si c'est devenu sexuel !

**Pansy Parkinson** Pervers !

.

**Hermione Granger** aimerait bien que **Ron Weasley** arrête de faire la tête

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** Moi aussi

**Ron** **Weasley** Je fais ce que je veux !

.

**Hermione Granger** a très froid !

**Blaise Zabini** Tu veux que je vienne te réchauffer ?

**Hermione Granger** J'ai tellement froid que je suis d'accord

**Ron Weasley** Le froid te fait faire des choses suspectes

**Blaise Zabini** Tu es où ?

**Hermione Granger** A la bibliothèque

**Blaise Zabini** _via Hogwartface mobile_ J'arrive !

.

**Draco Malfoy** aime passer l'après-midi avec **Harry Potter** dans la salle de bain des préfets

(**Harry Potter** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça)

**Harry Potter** Tout Poudlard n'est pas obligé de le savoir…

**Blaise Zabini** Donc c'est devenu sexuel !

**Draco Malfoy** Mais mon amour j'exprime ma joie d'être avec toi !

**Draco Malfoy** Quand à toi, Blaise, arrêtes de polluer mon mur !

**Blaise Zabini** J'le savais ! J'le savais !

**Hermione Granger** Blaise ! J'ai froid !

**Draco Malfoy** Ça à l'air de marcher pour toi aussi Blaisou

**Blaise Zabini** J'arrive !

**Théodore Nott** Comment il sait où elle est ?

**Harry Potter** C'est pas la première fois, il la connait maintenant

**Luna Lovegood** Et à part la bibliothèque, il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit où les élèves des différentes maisons peuvent se réunir

**Draco Malfoy** Pour une fois je pense que tu as raison Loufoca, il faudrait une salle commune à toutes les maisons !

**Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore** J'en prends bonne note Mr Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy** Professeur Dumbledore ?

**Harry Potter** Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?

**Luna Lovegood** Il a disparu…

**Draco Malfoy** J'ai regardé, il est pas dans mes amis

**Harry Potter** Comment il a fait ?

**Blaise Zabini** _via Hogwartface mobile_ C'est le directeur il fait ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, où il veut

.

**Draco Malfoy** a ajouté _Directeur de Poudlard_ dans ses projets d'avenir

**Pansy Parkinson** Désespérant…

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> C'est la phrase de Lou ^^

Une petite review et vous recevrez Hogwartface par hibou !


	2. Une histoire de fiançailles

Après cette très longue absence, voici la suite !

Je sais, vous n'attendiez plus la suite, et c'est pour vous donnez tort que je l'ai posté !

...

Non, la vraie raison c'est que j'ai retrouvé le fichier que j'avais commencé (et oublié ^^'), il n'y a que quelques temps et il a fallut que je le finisse avant de vous le poster.

En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçu ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> a très envie d'aller se dorer au soleil parce que le froid et la neige commence à lui taper sur le système !

(**Draco Malfoy** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** Ben qu'est-ce-que t'attends dans ce cas ?

**Théodore Nott** Y a les cours, crétin !

**Blaise Zabini** Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose…

(**Draco Malfoy** aime ça)

**Pansy Parkinson** Arrêtez de poster des trucs qui servent à rien !

**Théodore Nott** Mais on fait ce qu'on veut !

**Pansy Parkinson** Si vous faites ce que vous voulez, ça veut dire que vous n'avez rien à faire hors mon cher Nott, il serait préférable que tu étudies ta métamorphose !

**Théodore Nott** Laisse-moi tranquille Pansy

**Pansy Parkinson** Ne me cherche pas ou je vais te faire tâter de ma baguette !

**Théodore Nott** Pff…

**Blaise Zabini** Soumis !

**Pansy Parkinson** C'est aussi valable pour toi Zabini !

.

**Blaise Zabini** a écrit sur le mur de **Théodore Nott**

Elle a ses règles la Parkinson ou quoi ?!

**Pansy Parkinson** BLAAAAAAAAISE !

**Blaise Zabini** _via Hogwartface mobile_ Je vais me faire oublier quelques heures…

**Théodore Nott** Enfin une idée intelligente Blaise !

.

**Blaise Zabini** est martyrisé par ses amis…

**Harry Potter** On va te plaindre

**Blaise Zabini** Oui, ce serait très aimable de ta part

**Théodore Nott** Blaise tais-toi pour voir

**Blaise Zabini** Je vous emmerde bien profond et je vais retrouver ma Hermione, d'abord !

**Hermione Granger** _via Hogwartface mobile_ Un autre jour Blaise, je travaille

**Blaise Zabini** Je peux venir te regarder ?

**Hermione Granger**_ via Hogwartface mobile_ Non

**Blaise Zabini** Mais pourquoi tant de haine !

**Théodore Nott** C'est la vie mon petit Zabini

**Hermione Granger** _via Hogwartface mobile_ Merveilleux Théodore, tu as fait une rime et maintenant allez réviser !

**Blaise Zabini** Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elles ont toutes en ce moment…

.

**Draco Malfoy** a écrit sur le mur de **Blaise Zabini**

J'ai fait ma petite enquête et comme je suis le plus beau et le plus intelligent, j'ai découvert ce qu'il se passait !

**Théodore Nott** Accouches au lieu de te lancer des fleurs !

**Draco Malfoy** Il se trouve que c'est bientôt la Saint Valentin !

**Blaise Zabini** Et alors ?

**Draco Malfoy** … Il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible

**Théodore Nott** C'est la fête des amoureux, crétin !

**Blaise Zabini** Arrête de me traiter de crétin ! Je sais que c'est la fête des amoureux sauf que je vois pas le rapport avec leur mauvaise humeur !

**Harry Potter** C'est parce qu'ils ont organisé un bal cette année

**Ron Weasley** Et ce sont les filles qui doivent inviter leur cavalier

**Théodore Nott** …

**Blaise Zabini** Monde Cruel !

.

**Ginny Weasley** a pas envie d'aller au bal de la Saint Valentin…

**Hermione Granger** Il doit bien y a avoir quelqu'un

**Ginny Weasley** Oui mais non

**Dean Thomas** Ça te dirais de venir avec moi ? On se fera une soirée anti-Saint Valentin en se moquant des couples

**Hermione Granger** C'est pas aux filles d'inviter les garçons ?

**Dean Thomas** Seulement pour la Saint-Valentin

**Ginny Weasley** Je suis d'accord, ça peut être drôle

.

**Blaise Zabini** a écrit sur le mur de **Draco Malfoy**

Tu y vas avec qui au bal de la Saint Valentin ?

**Harry Potter** Avec moi

**Blaise Zabini** Mais c'est le bal de la Saint Valentin

**Harry Potter** C'est la fête des amoureux mais c'est pas obligé que ce soit une fille et un garçon

**Draco Malfoy** S'il faut qu'on danse la valse, ça le fait mieux une fille et un garçon…

**Harry Potter** Pardon ?!

**Draco Malfoy** Ben oui, tu te vois danser la valse avec moi, Deux mecs sur la piste, on n'aura pas l'air con !

**Blaise Zabini** Je crois que tu l'as vexé

.

**Harry Potter** est passé de _en couple_ à _c'est compliqué_

.

**Draco Malfoy** a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter**

Harry fais pas la tête

.

**Draco Malfoy** a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter**

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça ?!

.

**Draco Malfoy** a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter**

Harry tu vas arrêter de supprimer mes messages ! Laisses-moi te parler !

**Harry Potter** J'ai rien à te dire

.

**Blaise Zabini**_ via Hogwartface mobile_ pleure de rire !

**Pansy Parkinson** Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

**Blaise Zabini** _via Hogwartface mobile_ J'assiste en direct à la réconciliation de Draco et Harry !

**Hermione Granger** Et alors ?

**Ron Weasley** Comment ça s'est passé ?

**Blaise Zabini** _via Hogwartface mobile_ Ça t'intéresse maintenant ?

**Ron Weasley** …

**Blaise Zabini** _via Hogwartface mobile_ Je suis dans le hall d'entrée. Draco a attrapé Harry, lui a dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé et qu'il voulait aller au bal avec lui. Harry s'est dégagé, l'a giflé et est repartit. Draco s'est agenouillé et l'a demandé en mariage ! Et maintenant ils sont en train de se récurer la gorge sous le regard médusé des premières années !

**Pansy Parkinson** Pitoyable…

**Hermione Granger** Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche…

**Théodore Nott** Bah ! S'ils sont heureux…

**Blaise Zabini** _via Hogwartface mobile_ Y a McGonagall qui se pointe !

**Ron Weasley** Tu m'étonnes, faire ça en plein couloir, devant des premières années…

**Blaise Zabini**_ via Hogwartface mobile_ Ils sont en train de se taper l'engueulade du siècle !

**Hermione Granger** Tu m'as l'air bien content

**Blaise Zabini** _via Hogwartface mobile_ En ce moment je suis au septième ciel !

**Pansy Parkinson** …

**Hermione Granger** Sans commentaire…

.

**Draco Malfoy** est maintenant _fiancé_ à **Harry Potter**

**Pansy Parkinson** C'est encore plus grave que ce que je pensais…

.

**Seamus Finnigan** est maintenant fan de _Les explosions c'est mon rayon !_

**Dean Thomas** J'attendais impatiemment que tu deviennes fan !

**Seamus Finnigan** Pourquoi ?

**Dean Thomas** Pour que je puisse me foutre de ta gueule !

.

**Blaise Zabini** Elle m'a invité ! Elle m'a invité !

**Théodore Nott** Qui a été assez folle pour t'inviter ?

**Draco Malfoy** Hermione, qui d'autre ?

**Hermione Granger** Insinuerais-tu que je suis folle ?

**Draco Malfoy** Non, juste que ça à l'air de bien marcher entre Blaise et toi…

.

**Draco Malfoy**, **Harry Potter**, **Blaise Zabini** et 335 autres personnes participeront à l'évènement _Bal de la Saint Valentin_

**Théodore Nott** Arrêtez de vous afficher !

**Blaise Zabini** Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de mal à s'afficher mon petit Théo ?

**Théodore Nott** Oh la ferme Blaise !

**Pansy Parkinson** T'as pas de cavalière Théo ?

**Théodore Nott** Non

**Pansy Parkinson** J'ai trouvé personne, tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

**Blaise Zabini** Très discret comme approche Pans' !

**Pansy Parkinson** Oh la ferme Blaise !

**Théodore Nott** Moi ça me va

**Draco Malfoy** Merveilleux ! Maintenant arrêtez de polluer cet évènement, j'en ai marre de recevoir 35 messages à la minute !

**Pansy Parkinson** Va faire mumuse avec Potter et laisse-nous tranquille !

.

**Dean Thomas** et **Seamus Finnigan** sont maintenant fan de _Suivre les clashes des Serpentard en mangeant du pop-corn_

.

**Ron Weasley**, **Harry Potter**, **Draco Malfoy** et 324 autres personnes aiment _Le jour de la Saint Valentin, il se passe des choses qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginées même en étant bourré_

**Blaise Zabini** C'était juste mythique !

**Colin Crivey** J'ai des photos si tu veux

**Blaise Zabini** OUI !

**Théodore Nott** Je pense que tu peux toutes les tirer en double

**Draco Malfoy** Triple !

**Harry Potter** Quadruple !

**Ron Weasley** Quintuple !

**Colin Crivey** Je crois surtout que je vais faire payer…

.

**Fred Weasley** a écrit sur le mur de **Ron Weasley**

Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

**Ron Weasley** Dumbledore était bourré

**Ginny Weasley** Et il a embrassé McGonagall

**Ron Weasley** Mais le must du must

**Harry Potter** C'est quand il a embrassé Snape avec fougue et passion !

**George Weasley** Nooooooooon !

**Fred Weasley** Dumbledore a pas fait ÇA ?!

**Ron Weasley** Il faut le voir pour le croire

.

**Ginny Weasley** est maintenant _en couple_ avec **Dean Thomas**

.

**Blaise Zabini** est maintenant _en couple_ avec **Hermione Granger**

.

**Pansy Parkinson** est maintenant _en couple_ avec **Théodore Nott**

.

**George Weasley** est maintenant _en couple_ avec **Angelina Johnson**

**.**

**Oliver Wood **est maintenant _fiancé_ à **Marcus Flint**

(**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malfoy** aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** C'est miiiiiignon !

**Marcus Flint** Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, alors la ferme !

(**Oliver Wood** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** Que de violence dans tes propos Marcus ! Je suis choqué !

**Draco Malfoy** Harry ! Tu devrais me défendre ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner à mon sort !

**Harry Potter** Tu l'as cherché mon amour

**Ron Weasley** ça dégouline d'amour…

**Hermione Granger** C'est beau mais c'est insupportable !

**Ron Weasley** Hein ?

**Harry Potter** Deux !

**Hermione Granger** Trois ! Laisse tomber Ron, c'est moldu

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

.

**Harry Potter** adore voir Snape rougir quand il est en présence de Dumbledore

(**Ron Weasley**, **Dean Thomas**, **Neville Londubat** et 45 autres personnes aiment ça)

.

**Harry Potter** a écrit sur le mur de **Draco Malfoy**

Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à réviser mon histoire de la magie ?

**Draco Malfoy** On se retrouve à la salle sur demande ?

**Harry Potter** Non il faut qu'on se trouve une salle de classe vide, Blaise et Hermione sont déjà là-bas

**Draco Malfoy** Retrouve-moi devant la Grande Salle, on en cherchera une ensemble

.

**Blaise Zabini** C'est moi ou depuis l'épisode de la Saint Valentin, Snape est pire qu'avant ?

**Draco Malfoy** Je confirme, il est pire qu'avant !

**Théodore Nott** Ce matin, il m'a enlevé 5 points parce que j'ai répondu à côté !

**Ron Weasley** Ha ha !

**Draco Malfoy** La ferme la belette !

**Ron Weasley** J'ai pas envie sale fouine !

**Harry Potter** Vous avez finis les rongeurs ?!

**Draco Malfoy** C'est lui qui a commencé !

**Ron Weasley** Même pas vrai d'abord !

**Théodore Nott** On dirait des gosses de 3 ans

**Blaise Zabini** Les enfants, au lit maintenant, vous avez assez joué !

**Harry Potter** Théo, ça te dit une soirée whisky-pur-feu pendant que maman Blaise s'occupe de bébé Draco et bébé Ron ?

**Théodore Nott** Ouais, je te suis !

**Draco Malfoy** Non, Harry ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !

**Blaise Zabini** Vous êtes gonflés les mecs !

**Ron Weasley** Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la fouine et le pervers !

**Blaise Zabini** Tu t'es cru où ? Comment qu'tu m'appelles ?

**Théodore Nott** _via Hogwartface mobile_ Comme on dit, y a que la vérité qui blesse !

**Draco Malfoy** Sérieusement Théo, vous êtes où ?

**Harry Potter**_ via Hogwartface mobile_ En haut de la tour d'astronomie

**Ron Weasley** J'arrive !

**Draco Malfoy** Que dalle la belette, c'est mon copain, c'est moi qui y vais ! Et puis d'abord personne ne t'a invité !

**Blaise Zabini** Bon les filles, moi j'y vais, vous nous rejoindrez quand vous aurez finis de vous disputer !

**Théodore Nott**_ via Hogwartface mobile_ C'est amusant de regarder comment le sujet a dérapé

**Harry Potter **_via Hogwartface mobile_ J'avoue

.

**Harry Potter** passera les vacances d'été chez **Draco Malfoy**

(**Draco Malfoy**, **Hermione Granger**, **Oliver Wood** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Hermione Granger** Dumbledore n'a rien dit ?

**Harry Potter** En fait, Malfoy senior ne lui a pas laissé le choix

**Hermione Granger** C'est une bonne chose

**Ron Weasley** Il faudra qu'on s'organise des sorties tous ensemble, alors !

(**Harry Potter** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça)

**Draco Malfoy** Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée, la belette !

.

**Ginny Weasley** Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de mes vacances ?

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Avant qu'il n'y ait des réclamations, je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. J'avais prévu dès le début de faire deux chapitres (si, si, j'vous assure !) et de finir la fic avec l'année scolaire.

A l'avenir, je pense que je ne vais plus faire que des OS parce que sinon, j'ai vraiment trop de mal, et je sais au combien c'est chiant et frustrant de devoir attendre la suite d'une fiction que l'on suit.

Sur ce ! ^^


End file.
